The present invention relates to a wash basin and a toilet and more particularly to a combination system incorporating the two which conserves the use of fresh water by making use of water which has been used in the wash basin and has passed downwardly through its drain.
In the past toilets have been designed to use the dirty water exiting from the drain of a wash basin, but these have not proven entirely satisfactory. These previous systems have generally been very complicated in their manner of operation and also have had a low reliability in operation.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel combination wash basin and toilet water conservation system that has a unique toilet water tank design.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel combination wash basin and toilet water conservation system that has a uniquely designed structure in the toilet water tank that operates the valves in the fresh water compartment and the gray water compartment.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel combination wash basin and toilet water conservation system that is economical to manufacture and assemble.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel combination wash basin and toilet water conservation system that operates with outstanding reliability.